The white Tower
by ProngsDeluxe
Summary: Harry found out that Dumbledore plays with his life and so he began to take control over it. He will get new allies, train and with his newly found cousin he has to find the weapon that can destroy Voldemort before it is too late. Summary inside.
1. The betrayal

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Harry Potter... unfortunately**

Summary: Harry found out that Dumbledore, a great part of the Weasleys and Hermione have used him and betrayed him. Now he is going to take control of his life. He finds new allies, his lost cousin, trains and gets the task to find the weapon that can kill Voldemort.

The two must held together to complete this task. Lot's of bashing, use of alcohol and cigarettes, swearing, kickass!Harry , Harryxmany ... and much more. I know those stories exists like sand at a beach but I came up with an idea (something that has to do with "Supernatural") and I know i suck at summaries but this story is worth reading. Don't kill me because of a grammar mistake. I'm german and I write this story in english to improve it but after 6 years I'm not a pro at it.

The first chapters are actually from GRIMXREAPER but I was allowed to take the idea and edit it a bit for my story.

*°*°*°*°*°

Harry Potter sat silently in his room, as he had every day since he had arrived home from his school, Hogwarts a week ago.

He sat motionlessly on his bed but you could see the sorrow etched on his face, and if you looked closely enough, you could also see a hint of unnatural rage and betrayal that should not be seen on a normal young mans face.

But Harry was not a normal teenage boy and his eyes showed that emotionally he was years ahead of his body.

„_Bloody__ Voldemort, bloody Dumbledore and his stupid bird club!" _Harry thought_. „It is all their fault that Sirius is dead, it's their fault Cedric and my parents are dead. If Voldemort doesn't exist, I would have parents and I would live a normal Life! But no, karma's a bitch! _

_And then the Dursleys... Arghh! How much I hate them! But the worst of all is Dumbledore, that manipulative old bastard! Dumbledore could have saved any one of those people. I bet he planned all those things to happen, so he can form his „weapon" but not with me anymore. I'm going to change that." _Harry was fuming at this point.

„_I won't take any of their shit anymore. I will kill old Voldemort but I will do so out of my own interest and not because I have to and Dumbledore will be lucky if I don't go to kill him once this war is over!"_

Then slowly a memory formed in Harry's head.

He remembered in his first year Voldemort had said that there was no good or evil magic just power.

Maybe there was some truth in that after all and maybe it was time to break the mould of golden boy and broaden his horizons to more questionable types of magic.

He thought about discussing the idea with Ron, Ginny and Hermione when he got back to school. Then they could all train right under Dumbledore's nose and he could not do a thing about it.

As Harry mused with the thought of the look on the old coots face when he sees Harry hold his own in a fight against death eaters he saw a snowy white owl that he recognized as Hedwig flying towards his window with what looks like a sealed letter and a piece of open parchment.

Harry quickly opened the window to let her in. She looked angry and worried at the same time.

„Hey girl. What's up?" asked Harry his owl but all she did was extending her foot with the letter and the parchment.

He took at first the parchment with a messy handwriting on it which seems quite familiar to him. He recognized it as Ron's handwriting. _Why brings Hedwig me something like this? Ah, whatever. Let's just read it._

_-  
_

_To my lovely girlfriend Hermione_

_I have quite some news for you. Fred, George, Charlie and Bill had a fight yesterday with mum and dad. They don't agree what we do to that pathetic bastard. They said, it's a shame that we take money for being friends with Potter and that they do not play along with us. But that's everything that Potter deserves. That stupid kid doesn't even realize that he has more than just one vault and that Dumbledore pays us with his money for being friends with him and prevent him from being friends with others. Cho was so easy. All we had to do was slip her a depressant draught before each time she saw Harry so she would start crying. Also Ginny is now working for Dumbledore too. Her task is to slip Harry a Love Portion so he begins to love her and then she is getting paid for being with him. I think it's a brilliant idea. So we have Harry more under our control. I also wanted to say that you can come to us next week so we can start our training. We get the full Auror training so we can „protect" him but i don't care. The main-thing is that I will be more powerful that him and getting money for it._

_I have to end this letter now. Dumbledore comes with our checks. Just another year and i can buy the Cannons!_

_In love_

_Ron_

_-  
_

There was no other way to explain it… Harry was pissed off.

Really pissed off!

Slowly Harry reached for the letter.

-

_Dear Ron _

_Don't care to much about your brothers. It's their problem if they miss the large sum we get. I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley with you to buy all the old books and nice dresses. Dumbledore was yesterday at my house and he gave me thrice the sum i normally get. And just for hanging out with Potter for another year. But personally i think it's time we get more money for being with him. It's becoming more and more dangerous, especially since he got that old mutt of a Godfather killed._

_Actually it's a good thing he is dead. Now he can't interfere in things anymore. Now we just have to go rid of that werewolf then our plan is almost perfect. That idea with Ginny is also just brilliant. I can't wait for that training you mentioned. But what will Dumbledore do, when Potter gets suspicious? When he finds out we got special training he will demand it too. Hmm, whatever... Can't wait to meet you. I miss you so much. Those will be the best holidays with you and without that annoying brat. _

_Love you so much_

_Hermione_

_-  
_

As Harry read the last lines he felt anger runs through his veins and he began to shake. It was all a show. They were getting paid with HIS money he didn't even know he had. And behind that all was Dumbledore! It is the last straw that breaks the camel's back! He now is going to take HIS Life in HIS own hands and nobody will get in his way. He will start to train and learn and in the end of the holidays he is going to get his revenge! Also he now knew why Sirius had always looked at him with a painful expression. He wanted to tell those secrets to Harry but couldn't.

First thing to do is to go to Gringotts and get access to all of his vaults and get all his money back. Then he is going to go shopping and in the end he will try to contact Remus before it's to late.

Ever so quietly Harry eased over to his bed careful not to wake the Dursleys. He had to be weary of them until tomorrow.

Yes tomorrow everything will change.


	2. Gringotts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**AN: I have displaced the timeline. Lily and James are born 1970 and Harry 1990.**

*°*°*°*°*°*°

Harry woke up the next morning to complete darkness. He found it surprisingly comforting compared to when the day is up and he wakes up.

He looked at his bedside clock. 6Am. That's good. He got up, went to take a shower, put on his most fitting baggy jeans and his most fitting black shirt and a baseball cap and made his way downstairs.

„IM LEAVING YOU FAT FACE BASTARDS" Harry roared up the stairs knowing that they would confront him about it when he got home but he didn't care.

Rocketing out of the door he quickly held up his lit wand to stop the knight bus. He smelled the dry smell of tobacco and whiskey so he knew not to worry.

The street rat alcoholic was on duty again.

Harry could have smelled the idiot a mile away but taking another whiff he noted that the tobacco smell didn't repulse him like it used to but it seemed to relax him.

That was another thing that he had to buy while he was out shopping. Not many things got him relaxed so he had to take advantage of it.

As the Knight bus held a middle aged wizard with brown and gray hairs in dark blue robes got out.

„My name is Ted and I will be your conductor for today" said the newly named Ted.

"What happened to the other guy" said Harry dully.

„He was killed by a Death Eater" Ted said sadly.

Harry frowned before sliding on to the bus and paying three sickles for the ride.

After half an hour the bus stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Mutely wandering into the dingy bar he heard the near by clock tick over to 7Am.

Harry, for the first time in weeks smiled happily. He would have more than 12 hours to get all the stuff he needed.

The first destination on Harry's list was to go to Gringotts and cut all ties with the order, his ex-best friends, and Dumbledore.

Walking into the ancient bank he saw a goblin that looked very familiar to him. He remembered that his name was Griphook. He also noticed that this was actually his second visit ever at the bank.

Dumbledore had kept him away from his finances quite conveniently over his stay at Hogwarts.

Walking over to Griphook he greeted him with his name.

The goblin jumped in surprise to being greeted friendly with his name.

„Pardon sir, but how do you know my name?" spoke the goblin softly still shocked by the human boy.

„Well Griphook, you were the first goblin that helped me at this bank and you left quite a impression….scared the crap out of me actually" laughed Harry.

The goblin laughed at this comment before asking: „So Mr Potter, how can I help you today?"

„I need a statement of my bank accounts and gain control over all assets that I do not currently control" spoke Harry seriously.

„Well Dumbledore has control over all your assets at the moment and said that you will not get anything until you are of age" replied the goblin sadly but his unhappiness soon turned to fear as he saw the power radiation of the young man.

„I want all of MY things to be put under MY control right now" Harry spoke quietly but angrily.

This Dumbledore thing was beginning to piss him off big-time.

„But Dumbledore…"started Griphook nervously but was cut of by Harry.

„Dumbledore has nothing to do with my finances" shouted Harry.

„Ok, ok... I will set up the paperwork immediately" said the shaken goblin.

„I think that would be best" replied Harry coldly. „I also want Dumbledore to pay back any money that he has taken out of my vault for the last 16 years."

„That can be done. For taking over your vaults you have to sign these papers and have to drop a bit of your blood this paper. After that you can go to your family vault and another goblin will work out the Dumbledore-thing. We can talk about that after your visit to your vault because it will take some time. Anything else?"

Harry grinned „Yes. When is the official reading of the will of Sirius Black?"

„Well Mr Potter, it would be a week from today exactly and at 3pm"

„Okay. That's good. It's two weeks before my 16th birthday."

After signing the papers and dripping the blood on it, he went with Griphook to the carts.

The cart rocketed along down the narrow passages leading to his vault or where he assumed his vault to be as he had, thanks to his mentor and friends, never been there before.

They stopped at huge double doors with the number 8 on it.

„To officially claim your vault you have to cut your hand and place it at the door. It will recognize you as the main heir of the Potter house." said the goblin.

After Harry had just done that he walked inside and was completely shocked.

The vault had everything. Books, weapons, potions, jewelery but most of all gold.

Lots of gold.

Lots of fucking gold.

_Holy Shit!! I'm fucking rich!_

Harry was almost ecstatic as he walked around.

„Hey Griphook, is there any way I could take lots of stuff out of this vault and spend lots of money without having to come back loads of times" asked Harry.

„Right over there is a special trunk for you. Your parents have let it made after you were born."

Investigating the trunk he was impressed. It had 10 compartments. 1 huge bedroom, 1 bathroom, 1 kitchen, 1 living room, 1 library, 1 potions room, 1 room of requirements, 1 empty room and on top 2 normal compartments but twice the size of a normal one. His trunk library wasn't filled so he put all the books in the vault in his trunk, and also many potion things. Then his eyes caught sight of the weapons. He put some swords, daggers, knives, wand holsters and a bow with arrows in his trunk.

The next thing he put in was a black electric guitar. He figured out that it was his fathers one after he found a few notebooks with songs and notes in it written by his father. Having something so personally from his parents made him very happy. The last stop he made at the jewelery. He took a platin watch and a 5cm black shark tooth on a silver chain. The tooth had protection spells on it which will protect him from all minor spells. Then he saw 2 rings and a black wand with red runes on it. He took the wand and felt the power rush through him. It felt better than anything he ever experienced. This wand, he stated, fitted him better than his old one and had no ministry spells on it so he put it in his back pocket.

_Two wands are better than only one, and now i can train without the ministry send me a letter_

Then he turned to the goblin. „Griphook, what are those rings here?"

„Those rings are your family rings. The black one with the platin middle ring around it is the Potter family ring. The silver one with the green stone is the Evans family ring."

„I thought my mother was a muggleborn?"

„No, your mothers family is an old pureblood family. Your Grandfather Bryan Evans married a Squib, Rosie DeLaire. Your mother became a Witch but your aunt became a Squib."

„Wow. Then that's the real reason why my Aunt hates magic. Anyway, when I put them on, I will claim the heritage of my families?"

„It's not so easy as you think. When you put it on for the first time, you will not only become the Lord of your houses but you will also inherit physical abilities that are common in your family. Normally you will get them when you turn 17 but when your parents die before, you can claim the heritage earlier."

„What will those abilities be? And why wasn't I informed?"

„You wasn't informed?? But it stood in the will of your parents, that your guardian will tell you at the age of 14. Anyway, we will do something against breaking that law. To the abilities. Your Fathers family descended from a very old Vampire clan. You are not really a Vampire, so you don't have to drink blood and can't go out in the sun, but you will have some traits. They were known as great fighters so you will inherit the body of a fighter, you will quickly learn fighting skills and your power level will go up. You will probably get some of the vampire traits too, but we have to do a blood sample to check what you really can do then. Also you will get the typical potter tattoos. Your Mothers family was very brilliant, so I think you will inherit the intelligence and easy-learn-skills. They were natural occlumens/legilimens and metamorphmagi. The only problem is, that it can be really painful."

„Well, whatever. I just put them on and everything will work out?"

„Yeah but i would wait until we go up again and to my office."

„Ok"

With one last look around, he put the hand on his new trunk, thought _shrink, _put the shrunken trunk in his pocket and together with the goblin made his way up again.

15 Minutes later he sat in the goblins office on a comfortable couch. „So Mr. Potter, you just put the rings on. It will hurt and you will probably pass out but when you awake, we have potions for you. In the time you are unconscious, I will take care of the Dumbledore thing."

„Okay then. Here we go." said Harry and put the rings on his right middle- and ring finger.. At first, nothing happened, but after a minute pain shot through his whole body. It was worse than the Cruciatus and after half a minute he passed out.

When he woke up again, he laid on the couch and his body felt sore. He felt like he was pressed x-times trough a roller, wiped with boards, pinned with needles and rolled over by at least 50 cars.

Then he noticed that his clothes were ripped at some places and that his glasses were missing. He turned his head to the right side and almost fell to the ground as he saw the goblin clearly just 50cm from his face away.

„Woah, Griphook! Don't frighten me like this!"

„I'm sorry, Lord Potter."

„How long was I unconscious? And where are my glasses?"

„Just about 15 minutes. Do you want to see your new appearance? You don't need your glasses anymore. You have now perfect eyesight."

„Wow. Yeah, let me see it." Griphook conjured a hand mirror for Harry and handed it to him. Harry gasped. What he saw in the mirror was a young, good looking man with unruly black hair as always but now he had green strikes through it. Also he had no glasses on which meant that he don't need them anymore because he could see clearly. His face didn't look anymore like 14 years old but rather like 18 years old with the high cheekbones, strait nose and sharp features. He looked down his body and saw that he had now a well toned chest and strong looking, but not too much, muscles. He also didn't look like half starved anymore. Instead he looked really healthy. On both his forearms and down his spine were runes in black color with a tint of red in it. On his neck was a Celtic cross.

He stood up and noticed that he had grown. He grew 18cm and was now 188cm high. He smirked as he felt his new powers in his system.

„Griphook, could you please repair my clothes, so we can go back to business?" „Sure, Lord Potter." After the clothes were repaired they went over to the desk and behind it, Griphook put a parchment and a knife in front of Harry. „Please cut your finger and put some blood of yours on the parchment. It will show you your abilities." After Harry had just done that, red lines started to create on the parchment. After a minute it read:

**Potter traits (+ vampire traits)**

**-better senses (eyesight, hearing, smelling)**

**-wandless ability**

**-elegant appearance**

**-sword fighter**

**-hand-to-hand combat skills**

**-rune magic ability**

**-shadowing**

**-warrior body**

**-sexual pull to other people**

**-fond to cigarettes and slightly fond to alcohol**

**Evans traits**

**-very intelligent/Photographic mind**

**-easy-learn skills**

**-natural occlumens/legilimens**

**-metamorphmagus**

**Other traits**

**-Parsel tongue**

_Wow, I really have this? That is better than I had hoped! _Harry grinned evilly as he read that.

„Your father had the same smile on his face as you have right now. But you have to remember that you have to do something to be good at your new abilities." said Griphook with a smile on his lips.

„Okay. I will remember this and will start training very soon. But what is rune magic, what is that sexual pull and shadowing and why am I fond to cigarettes?"

„Rune magic is the magic, vampires do. You took that black wand with you from your vault, right?" At Harry's nod he continued. „Just with that wand, you can do rune magic. It is more powerful than wizards magic and unknown to most wizards. You have to read those books you have to get more information. Shadowing is a very fast way of transporting. You become a shadow and can move with unnatural speed without someone noticing you or detecting you. It also works to walk over water. You could walk from here to New York in 2 hours without being exhausted. The sexual pull is something what was common in your family. It just means that you effect the girls more and you get more effected by them. But with a bit of training you can switch it of for yourself. That you are fond to cigarettes is just because most vampires are but you can stop if you have the needed willpower. Anymore questions?"

„No thank you. Let's go to the Dumble thing."

As they worked trough the papers, they noticed that Dumbledore had taken a large sum out of his vault. They also found out that in Lilys and James will was written, that Sirius was not the Secret keeper, and that he was innocent for the case Peter betrayed them. He also shouldn't go the Dursleys, besides Petunia would take an oath to care about Harry.

_I will kill Dumbledore. That old bastard had all planned this! He planned it all! I will send him to the worst place when the time is ready! _

„How could have Dumbledore manipulated the will?"

„We thought that everything will be done as it stands in the will. He has done many things to get your godfather out of prison, but they always said that they needed more evidences. I'm sorry for all that and I promise you that you will get all money back and that all ties will be cut so that just you have control over your finances."

„Ok. I have one last thing. Can you say me how much money i have exactly and do you have something like a credit card for both the wizarding and muggle world?"

„Of course, Lord Potter. You have in your family vault 88.493.126 Galleons and in your school vault are 57.600 Galleons. We have such a card you asked after. It's directly connected to your vault but cost 100 galleons. Is that okay with you?"

„Sure thing" smirked Harry. _Damn,_ he thought, _I'm really fuckin' rich!_

„Ah, wait. How much money has Dumbles taken from my vault?"

„About 8.735.800 Galleons but they will be in your vault again in 2 days."

„Ok. Thanks for your help, Griphook. Good day."

„Good day Lord Potter"


	3. Shopping tour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

***°*°*°*°*°*°***

Harry exited Gringotts in a good mood. He had changed. He was more powerful.

He was deadlier. And he was going to kick the crap out of Voldemort. And Dumbledore afterwards.

Just for himself to get revenge.

As he walked down Diagon alley the sun shone brightly down at him. He watched at his new watch. It was 10:30. _So, where next..._

With his new look no one noticed him what was just fine for Harry and the baseball cap hid his scar.

He walked over to Madam Malkins and went inside. Immediately he was approached by a saleswoman. She watched at him annoyed and asked in a bored voice „Do you need any help?"

Thinking he could have some fun, he tried the bad man card.

„I need some customized robes and I need them immediately, so go and hurry up!"

He almost laughed at how the girl was looking at him. The bored look had disappeared and was replaced by a shocked look. After half a minute just staring he had enough.

„Haven't you heard?! Hurry the fuck up!"

_Holy crap I think she's going to wet herself_ Harry thought darkly.

"Y…Y…Yes sir" she stuttered.

Harry chuckled darkly. This was fun.

„What do you need?"

„I would like the best battle robes you have in stock. They shall has the color black. Then I want 6 sets of silky formal robes one in blue, green, red, grey and two in black. I also want 6 everyday robes made all in black. " Harry stated professionally

"That will be …. 1029 galleons and the robes will be ready in half an hour." said she.

After he paid he went outside the store, just to laugh his ass off. _Damn, that was funny. I should do that more often._

Then he made his way to Flourish & Blotts and got some books about wandless magic and some books about wards. Then he went to a bookstore in Knockturn Alley. There he found some books about battle rune magic that suited him perfectly. He also bought many books about the dark arts because he was thinking that the more you knew the more powerful you are. That was also the reason why Dumbles and Moldi never will get their full power because they stay at on side of the magic arts.

The last stop before he made his way back to his new robes was a potion shop where he bought many ingredients and potion books.

After picking up his new robes and storing them in his new trunk he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron where he went straight to the exit and entered muggle London. It was now midday and he was getting hungry.

He found an Italian restaurant where he ate a pizza and then he went to a muggle clothes shop. From the looks of the shop it was an expensive store which selled skater brands and also the rocker style which he really liked.

As he entered the store he was approached by a beautiful woman around 18 years. She had long black hair that almost reached her waist and royal blue eyes. She was a head smaller than Harry and had a really nice body.

„Hello, I'm Jamie. How can I help you?"

„Hello, I'm Harry. I need a complete new wardrobe and would appreciate your help."

he said with a smile on his face. He was glad that he didn't blush like he always did. Must be the newfound confidence..

She giggled „Ok, then follow me." She led him to the men section which was a big area.

„Lets do it like this. You pick out everything you like as I do the same and in 15 minutes we will meet here again, okay?"

„Yeah, thats sounds just fine with me."

As he walked around he picked out 2 pairs of tight jeans, 2 baggy jeans that are actually right for his size, 5 shirts, 3 zippers, 2 Hoddies, 3 button-up shirts. Then as the 15 minutes were over he waited at the changing rooms and what he saw next made his jaw drop. Jamie came back with 2 other guys and each of them were pushing 2 trolleys in front of them.

„Woah, that looks like the whole store in there" said Harry after he found his voice again.

„Nah, it's almost half of it" joked a giggly Jamie. „But now comes the best part... YOU try ALL the clothes on."

„I be damned. That can be a long day..." he mumbled to himself but she heard it and giggled again.

He somehow liked it when she giggled so he would try to make her laugh the whole time.

*°*°*°*°*°

After 3 hours he was finally done. He bought almost everything that was picked out, so in the end he had 50 new trousers (all forms and lengths but mostly dark blue, faded blue and black), 67 shirts (band shirts, shirts in almost every color), 38 hoddies and zippers, 23 button-ups, boxer shorts, 2 pairs of trainers (one black, one white), 3 pair of skater shoes, 2 pair of formal shoes, 2 black ties, 5 training trousers, 7 training shirts, 2 training jackets and 3 board shorts for swimming. The total sum was 16.735 pounds and as he got his credit card back he also got a piece of paper with Jamie's phone number on it.

„I hope you call me. It was a funny day today and I will get to know you better" she said a smile on her face.

„You can bet on it" he also said with a smile on his face. He really liked that girl and that where the funniest hours he had all summer long.

He left the store with a pleased feeling.

_So... Where next? I think an Electronic store is the best. I need a cell phone and could also buy some things for my trunk. I also want to have some Cd's and a CD-Player._

He hadn't to search long until he found an Electronic store. He bought himself a cell phone, a laptop with Internet connection, a great collection of rock music, a big CD-Player and a camera.

When he looked at his watch he noticed it was 6pm. Slowly he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. On his way he bought himself 5 packs of Marlboro cigarettes and because he looked like over 18 he bought also some muggle alcohol. He went into an Armani Store to order 5 customized suits for him which he will pick up in a few days. When he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron he went inside and approached Tom.

„Hello Tom, I would like to buy 50 bottles of butterbeer and 10 bottles of firewhiskey." Harry said slowly.

"Umm…. Yes sir that will be 25 gallons" said Tom with a smile. Harry paid and put all of his new stuff in his new trunk. After that he went outside again.

Raising his wand he hailed the knight bus and quickly went home.

When Harry arrived home he walked past the still sleeping man that had been his guard in the morning.

Harry was glad that he was important enough to have one single drunk sleeping guard for the whole day.

It made him feel very safe. The kind of safe you would feel swimming in shark infested water. But he had his freedom.

As he went inside he was met with a tense tension. He walked into the living room to see his uncle with a red face and his aunt with an almost friendly expression.

„Where were you boy!" growled Vernon.

„Outside shopping and enjoying a bit free time." Harry answered. Vernon grunted.

„You look different, Harry" his aunt said.

Harry gaped at her. Firstly she never called him by his first name, secondly she never spoke to him in an almost friendly voice and thirdly she never spoke about his appearance without an angry tone and look on her face.

„Er... Are you on drugs?"

„No, we just wanted to be friendlier to you since we now really realize that you have saved our Dudders last summer and we want to make your summer here better this year." Petunia said in a serious but friendly voice.

„Oookayy...." he said slowly. „I'm going to go up now in my room."

Arriving at his room he let himself fall on his bed.

_Dammit, they really are on drugs. I bet Dudley has something to do with this. But they all act so weird the whole week since I'm back. Either they want something, or they really changed their mind..._

With that last thought he fell asleep after a long and exhausting day.


	4. More secrets revealed

The next day Harry woke up at 6am. He got up, jumped in one of his new training outfits and went outside. It was fresh so he started to jog to the local sports stadium. There, he jogged 10 laps and run 2 laps at full speed (one lap is 500 meter). He was surprised how much stamina he had. Two days before he would not have get 4 laps. After jogging he did some push-ups, sit-ups and chin-ups jogged the kilometer home again. When he was at home again, he went inside his trunk in his wished training room and trained with his new wand and a few dummies. The new wand worked like his old one but the spells were more powerful. He just thought what he could do with the rune spells and almost got hit with a cutting hex. At 8:30 he took a shower in his own bathroom and got out to get some breakfast. As he got out of his trunk he was just wearing a tight black jeans, so as his cousin came into his room he gasped.

„Wow, you have tattoos! Those signs are pretty cool!" said Dudley astonished

„Er thanks... Do you want something" asked Harry as he put on a white wife beater and over it a short-sleeved black button-up which he let unbuttoned to show his sixpack.

„I actually wanted to asked you whether you want to come with me to a party tonight..."

Harry, who just was about to put a cigarette in his mouth, let it drop to the floor. And that was the first time that he noticed that his cousin had lost weight and was now more muscled than fat.

„Why the hell do you want me to come to a party?"

„I just thought you would like it. And I realized that all I have done the last years was wrong. I think you are actually a pretty cool guy and I wanted to get to know the real Harry."

„Er... Do you really want this? And you are really not on drugs?"

„Yeah I want this! And no, I'm not on drugs." said a confused Dudley.

„Tell me the real reason why you all are suddenly so friendly to me!" Harry said in a low and cold voice.

„Err... uhm.. er.. okay ... It all started with a letter mom got at the beginning of the holidays. It was from your headmaster and he said in it that we should treat you worse than ever. Dad should beat you up every evening and mom should let you starve and do all the household. The worst thing made us thing that this is enough. Mom and Dad don't want to treat you like this anymore, especially after they saw you when you got here. We know that your godfather died and I'm sorry about that. Mom says that you're her nephew and that she never should have let us threaten you like we did. Especially after you saved my life. That's the reason."

„....THAT MANIPULATIVE OLD BASTARD!!! THIS FUCKING PIECE OF A HUMAN BEING!! HE SHALL ROT IN HELL!!..." roared Harry, his face red and because of his anger the window broke in little glass pieces.

„Woah, calm down.." tried Dudley but was interrupted by Harry.

„Calm down?! CALM FUCKIN DOWN!! That piece of shit destroyed my whole life!! Can I read the letter please? And what have you meant with the worst thing?"

„Uhm... Dadshouldrapeyou" Dudley said fast, afraid Harry would let his anger out at him. With his new appearance he can be really frightening.

„WHAT?! VERNON SHOULD RAPE ME?! Thats fucking enough, ENOUGH! I want to read the letter!! NOW!"

Harry got the letter from his cousin and read it. If it was possible his face grew even redder then it did and his mirror broke now too.

_That bastard will get everything back. I will get my revenge! Wait Dumbles, you will wish you never have messed up with a Potter.._

„Harry, please calm down." he heard his aunt say. He just stared at the letter with angry tears in his eyes. Then suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him and a hand smoothing over his back.

„Calm down, everything will be alright. I'm so sorry. I never realized what that bastard had done to you and how he manipulated us. I will tell you the truth. I'm a Squib, but I loved your mother. But i let me manipulate by Dumbledore. He kept saying that i should hate everything what has to do with magic because i will never be able to do it myself. I'm sorry" his aunt soothed him in the probably first embrace he got from her ever.

He couldn't take it any longer and broke down crying in the arms of his aunt. Dudley has left to prepare breakfast. After about 10 minutes Harry put himself together and stared at her with a blank expression.

„I will get my revenge on him. He will wish in the end that he never have had messed up with a Potter and an Evans!" he said confidently.

„That's right. And I will support you in every way I can." said Petunia with a small smile.

Shortly after he repaired the window and the mirror they went downstairs and had breakfast.

The rest of the day he spent with reading. He read a book with the title „Fighting runes for beginner". The perfect spells for his new wand. And the curses were powerful. It's also long forgotten magic so if he train hard he will get really powerful. With his new skills he read the book in 2 hours and didn't forget something written in it. He intended to read all his schoolbooks again to be prepared for school.

In the late afternoon he wrote his letter to Remus:

_Dear Moony_

_How are you? I hope you deal well with the loss of Sirius. I deal with it by knowing that he don't want us to sit around and dwell on it. He wants us to live our life's with as much fun as we can. He said once to me that it isn't good to think about the death of a person instead we should remember the persons life. As long as we do this, we keep the happy memories with them and don't forget them._

_So, that had to be said. But I need to tell you something. It's hard to put it in the **right words** but I just say it straight: I miss you and my friends. The Dursleys are meaner than ever and I have no company but my owl... It's depressing._

_Anyway.. I don't want to mourn too much, just **burn it** out of your memory._

_Greetings_

_Harry_

_I just hope he gets the hint_ thought Harry after he finished the main letter.

Then he wrote on a second parchment:

_Moony! You have to go into hiding. Dumbles wants to get rid of you. I know that Sirius death comes just right to him so he don't have to do it himself. Now you are the last one. He pays Ron, Hermione and Ginny to be friends with me with my own money but i got rid of that problem myself. I went to Gringotts and claimed my Inheritance. Sirius will will be read at 14th July at 3pm. I also are going to train myself from now on. Dumbledore should get ready for what he will get to see. Just do me the favor and stay alive. I don't want to loose you too._

_Stay safe_

_Harry_

After that Harry put a charm on those 2 parchment which made the second melt into the first one. He thought about writing a letter to Ron and Hermione but changed his mind. That can wait until he spoke with Remus. He sent the letter off with Hedwig. Now when Remus says _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ the important message will show up. He just hoped that everything went right...


	5. The party and the meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

-

„Are you ready, Harry?" he heard his cousin shout outside his bedroom door.

Harry had decided to go with him to the party. It was better than to just sit around. The last hour he had thought about the change of his relatives. It was strange to see them acting nice to him. He still hated them but if they really have changed can he still hate them? Actually it was all the doing of this dumbass. He had destroyed Harry's childhood, he had intended to breake Harry so that he would fully trust everyone who is nice to him and he was the one who had Sirius let stay in Azkaban. As the head of the Wizengarmont he had to have just say a word and Sirius would have been free.

He came to the conclusion that he still hated the Dursleys but that he would wait and see what the summer will bring.

„Harry! Come we have to go!"

„Yeah, yeah, I'm ready." Harry responded and opened the door to get out. Dudley stood in the hallway in a blue jeans and a white shirt. He stared completely dumbfounded at Harry.

„Er.. Dudley? Is something?" He asked his cousin warily.

„Wow, you look good in those new clothes." Looking down at himself, he was wearing a dark used jeans, a green short-sleeved button-up shirt half opened, his black shark-tooth chain his hair unruly like ever, Harry smirked and said with his newfound confidence „Yeah, I know." Still smirking he walked down the stairs.

„Are you coming, Dudders? Otherwise we will miss the whole party."

_Heh, it's fun to make Dudley speechless..._

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

The party was at the house of a guy named Chad. It wasn't really a house but a big mansion. Chad is one of Dudley's schoolmates and his father is the head physician at the local hospital.

Walking inside they found the party going on. Half of the people were half drunk and it wasn't even 9pm! The music droned loudly through the whole house but all in all it was a very good mood.

„Okay, let's have fun!" said Harry as he went to the bar to get a drink.

He had really great fun this evening. He talked to a few guys who moved to Privet Drive for a few weeks, he drank and smoke and talked to a few nice girls and after 2 hours he sat half drunk on a couch with a girl in his arms. She was rather good looking with her strawberry blond hair that reached her elbows and her green eyes.

„I heard you are a bad boy going to St. Brutus. Is that right?" said the girl named Janine.

„Perhaps. Do you think I'm a bad boy?" He asked nonchalantly.

„You look quite like one with all those muscles and that unruly hair with the green stripes. Also you have a tattoo on your neck but your also really nice and friendly, so I can't imagine that you go to St. Brutus."

He let out a bark like laugher. „No, I go to a boarding school in Scotland. It was my parents' wish that I attend that school."

„Ah, okay. But you said nothing against the bad boy thing."

„Perhaps you just have to find out" he said sweetly and looked deep in her eyes.

Then they kissed. It went from warily over passionately to longingly.

After about 10 minutes she asked whether they should go upstairs and search for an empty room.

He just said yes, his brain had shut down a long time ago.

She got up and dragged him upstairs. Finally they found the empty parents bedroom where she pushed him down on the bed and locked the door.

She straddled him and bent down to continue kissing. When she broke the kiss they both panted.

„Do you want it?" she asked. „Yeah, just continue." he said but couldn't really comprehend what she said. His mind was too foggy.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

After about two hours they made their way downstairs again. He started to think clearly again. He thought about what they had done and what he had lost and he liked it.

_Wow, sex is great. It feels so awesome. I should do it more often this summer. Dean and Seamus really haven't exaggerated when they told us about it._

He remembered the evenings Dean and Seamus talked with them in the dorm room back at Hogwarts. They exchanged tips which became useful to Harry that night. _Doing it with a girl is definitely better than doing it alone with just a magazine or your own imagination._

„That was just a one-time-thing, alright?" Janine asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

She brought him out of his thoughts, „Hmm? Oh yeah. Besides you want it to be a two-time-thing." he said smirking. She giggled and kissed him.

„Perhaps. Just let the time tell us." She kissed him again and then left.

„Therrre arre youuu." Harry heard a drunken voice and spotted seconds after hearing it his cousin. „We havve to gooo homme! It iis paaast onne." he lulled.

„Ok Dudley. Then let's go." Harry spoke clearly and led his slightly lurching cousin outside. The night was fresh but it was refreshing, the raven haired teenager thought. They walked silently down Stefford Street and into Kinney Street.

„Havee youu enjoyyed the paartey?" Dudley asked into the silence of the night.

„Yeah, I have met some new peoples. For example, Chase, Tyler and Liam (Li-am). Chase and Tyler are twins and are as old as we are. They moved to Privet Drive 10 for a few weeks and Liam is 17 years old and lives since 2 weeks at Privet Drive 2. They are in a band but are on the search of a guitarist and asked me whether i want to try and practice with them since I found my fathers guitar. It shouldn't be that hard to learn how to play."

„Yeaah, I knooww theem. But we doo not taalk soo much. Whoo was thats girl?"

„Her name was Janine. She visits her cousin over the summer. Really nice girl."

„Uh-huh." They walked down Magnolia Street in silence again. Harry couldn't really believe it. That was actually the first real, normal and friendly conversation he had with his cousin.

_Perhaps they really have changed. _He thought as they walked up Privet Drive but suddenly a hand clasped his upper arm. He whirled around, his black wand already in his hand, just to look in Tonks face. Tonks angry face.

„What are you doing outside at this time?! You are supposed to stay inside in safety and not strolling around in the middle of the night." she ranted.

„Let go of my arm or you will regret it." Harry said in a low and dangerous voice. Startled she let go of his arm. Dudley looked also startled. He had never heard his cousin speak in such a dangerous and powerful voice like this.

„It is my life and you're not controlling it. When I want to go to a party, then I do it. When I want to smoke, then I do it. When I want to get drunk and shag girls, then I will fucking do it. Clear?"

„Crystal." she said in a somewhat high-pitched voice. He graped in his back pocket and fished out his pack of cigarettes. After putting one in his mouth and litting it on with just his will (he had trained it in the afternoon) he blew the smoke in Tonks face and started walking again until he reached with Dudley Number 4 and went inside. Tonks remained standing there in complete shock for about 5 minutes until she got her shit together and apparated back to Dumbledore to inform him of Harry's new attitude.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

At headquarters:

Remus was pissed. Really pissed. Since Sirius died, he was held like a prisoner at Grimmauld Place. He had lost his last friend. His only remaining friend. Then he found out that Dumbledore had planned to get him killed, he just doesn't know the reason. He wanted to write to Harry but Dumbledore forbade it and he also wasn't allowed to visit him and reassure whether he is alright or not. He wasn't allowed to go outside because Dumbledore thinks he could loose his control and do something stupid. The only one who said something about Harry, how he is doing, is Tonks. But she had to do it secretly. She had guard tonight and wouldn't come back until 1am. Then there was Harry's letter. When he wasn't pissed before, he was it now. Now he had almost all answers he needed to figure out what Dumbledore was playing. He wants to make Harry his special weapon by destroying his whole life and making it a living hell just to form him perfectly. He paid his 'friends' with Harry's money and Sirius had to disappear because he could have had destroyed Dumbles plan. And now he himself was on the list. He was just glad, that Harry figured it out and had warned him. _That old bastard is just crazy... _He needed to find a way to get out of this house and to disappear. He couldn't walk just out of the door. The handle was replaced by a silver one and werewolves cannot touch silver. But he knew that there was somewhere a secret passage way out of that house. Sirius had used it a few times to get out but he never had told Remus where it is. He just need to find out in time.

The clock struck 2am. Remus was sitting in the kitchen with Dumbledore, Molly and Moody. They all sat with him in the kitchen because Tonks was one hour to late and they thought something happened. Remus sat as far away as possible from all of them because otherwise he wouldn't get his werewolf under control. Suddenly there was a crack outside and a knock and then Mrs. Black began to shriek through the whole house. Molly rushed outside and after a minute everything went quite again and Molly came back with a pale-looking Tonks.

„Tonks! What happened! Where have you been? Why are you looking so pale? Has something happened?" asked Dumbledore as he stood up. Molly led Tonks to a seat next to her and went to make tea.

„Tonks, what happened?" asked Dumbledore again but this time with a more demanding voice.

„Nothing. At first I thought everything was alright but then I heard Mrs. Dursley talk about a party where the 'boys' went, like she said. That sounded odd so I went to Harry's bedroom window and saw that he wasn't there. I searched for him but didn't found him. Then I thought that if he was at a party then he will come home again so I waited. For 15 minutes he came home again with his drunken cousin at his side. That was odder because I thought Harry would hate his cousin. Then when I grabbed him and wanted to asked where he was he turned around with his wand pointed at me and then he said... he said.. I shall let him go or I will regret it. His voice was so cold and so serious. I let go of him and then he said that it would be his own life and that he can do what he wants to do. After that he took out a cigarette, lit it up with just his will and blew the smoke in my face. Then he went into his house with his cousin." told Tonks and shivered.

„Why was Harry outside? He has to stay in his room and nothing more. It's too dangerous outside for him."

„I don't know how he got out. Dung had guard."

Remus would never love more than to jump up and say that they shall mind their own business and let Harry let live his life but he has to be calm. For Harry. At least Harry has made quite an impression on Tonks. Nothing gets her actually frightened.

„How has made Harry such an frightened Impression on you?" asked Moody in a somewhat disbelieving tone. Moody couldn't understand how such a scrawny little boy can someone actually frightening.

„He doesn't look like little Harry anymore. He grew, he is now over 185cm big, has those green strikes in his hair, everywhere muscles and those eyes. Those eyes held power. And with that cold look he looked just scary. He also had a new wand. A black one with red runes on-" said Tonks but was interrupted by an exploding tea cup. Dumbledores face was red and he looked so angry and dangerous at that very moment.

Dumbledore was fuming. With every word Tonks said it became clearer to him that something went totally wrong and not according his plan.

_Damn that stupid little kid. He went outside to Diagon Alley and to Gringotts without asking me. Not that I would have allowed it. The biggest problem is that he had claimed his inheritance and got that wand which actually should go to Ronald Weasley. That kid destroyed my plan! Damn! At this time he will also know about the money which went to the Weasleys and Ms. Granger._

Remus smirked. He knew that Harry had claimed his inheritance and knew roughly how Harry was looking now. The same happened to James when he was 17 years old. And he knew which advantages come with it. Yeah, Harry was right. Dumbledore should really get ready for what he will get to see.

„Molly, I want you to tell Bill that he shall cut every straw Harry has with his vaults, so that he can't control them anymore. He shall also find out what is missing in his vault. It seems Harry has claimed his inheritance as he was at Gringotts. Tonks, from now on you will guard him everyday. I will take care of Dung." ordered Dumbledore to a still frightened looking Tonks and to a shocked Molly.

Molly, who still stood at the oven, was feeling now very uncomfortable. She hadn't told Dumbledore that the twins, Charlie and Bill broke with the family when they found out what they played with that ungrateful kid.

„Er.. Albus.." she said slowly.

„Yes, Molly?"

„There's a problem."

„What for a problem?!" said Dumbledore with a sharper tone than he meant. He was still angry about Harry and didn't need any more problems. Molly jerked a bit but she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

„Bill doesn't work for us anymore. He, Charlie and the twins had a fight with us a few days ago when they found out what we are doing."

„What!" bellowed Moody.

„And you just let them doing this?"

„I don't have an other choice. They are adults and so I have no control over them anymore."

„Okay. Calm down everyone. We will talk about that in two days in a special order meeting. I have to think about that situation in peace. That's why i will go now back to Hogwarts. Good night!" said Dumbledore and went without another word outside and disapparated.

„I will go home too. That's all too much for one night. Bye." said Molly and rushed out. Moody just stood up and walked outside too were he disapparated, too.

Now, just Remus and Tonks were in the kitchen. Remus anger had lessen a bit at the news how Harry had tricked Dumbles.

„Remus. That's not right what they do to Harry. What can we do about this?" said Tonks with tears in her eyes.

„Since when do you care about Harry! You work for Dumbledore! You are one of them who are responsible for his misery, so don't cry!" Remus anger was now fully back. If Tonks would really care, she wouldn't work for Dumbledore anymore.

„Remus, please. Dumbledore forced me to work for him. But I don't want it anymore. Do you have a plan what we can do?" The tears were now running down her face.

„Do you really want to help?"

„Yes. I swear to my magic that I will help you. That I will do everything I can to prevent Dumbledore for destroying Harry's life more than he has already."

„Okay. I have a plan but you must help me to get out of here. Harry wrote me a letter and said that Dumbledore wants to get rid of me."

„WHAT!"

„Yeah, he thinks, I can destroy his plans with Harry. My plan is actually that you will play your part in the order. You will guard him but you will let him do everything and let him go everywhere he wants. You will tell Dumbledore that he stayed all day in his room because his relatives beat him up. You will say that you put his relatives under the Imperius to make it believable because after what you told before they have come to their senses and treat him nice. Okay?"

„Okay. That's a good plan. And I know how you can get out of here. In the library you have to go to the rearmost shelf and tap your wand against the green book. After that you follow the path. It will lead you to the near park. From there you can disapparate unnoticed." said Tonks with now a small smile on her face.

„Okay, then I will do just that. Take care of you and I will see you soon." said Remus, happy that he can escape his prison and that with Tonks help, they can play the same game Dumbledore plays with them


	6. The visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

The next morning Harry woke up at 6am but with surprisingly no hangover.

_Damn was that a night yesterday. _he thought after getting up. He changed into his morning outfit and did his morning run. After he arrived at home again he went into his trunk and into his training room. Today he wanted to test his wandless abilities. He sat in the middle of the room and thought about a stone, which appeared seconds after it. _Now, let's begin. _He concentrated on the stone to rise into the air with all the strength he had and the stone did so, although a bit shaky. Then he imagined the stone to fly all around the room and after a 2 minutes as it did so he couldn't help but smile about it. _Perhaps I can make the stone blast in million pieces..._

He thought about the stone to blast and as the stone explode Harry let out a whoop of joy. For the next hour until breakfast he tried all the spells from first year and he managed them all. The only negative thing was that it costs a lot of energy. He took a shower and as he went downstairs for breakfast, he was met with a delicious smell from the kitchen.

„Morning" he greeted his relatives as he sat down at the table.

„Good morning, Harry" said his aunt, „Morning, boy" was his uncles response and Dudley was surprisingly not at the table.

„Here, I made pancakes and juice and marmalade are just in front of you." Harry, still confused by his newly friendly aunt, began filling his plate and ate. After he finished, a sleepy looking Dudley came into the kitchen.

„Morning Dudley." said Harry in an extra loud voice.

„Don't! Not loud!" he mourned. Vernon chuckled at this. Harry went back into his room and decided that listening to some of his new Cd's was a good idea.

He started with a CD from Billy Talent, then Green Day, KoRn, Bullet for my Valentine, Metallica, System of a Down, a German band called Die toten Hosen but his favorite CD was from The Offspring. In between he ate lunch in his room he heard the song 'Original Prankster' and was reminded of the twins and the Marauders. His father, Sirius. It still pained a lot to think about Sirius death but he pushed the thought back into the back of his head.

Suddenly there was a crack and Remus was standing in front of him. Startled he jumped up but hit his head under his desk since he sat there.

„Outch!" he cried out in pain and sent a death glare at Remus who started to laugh.

„What.. are you.. doing under there?" the werewolf asked between laughers.

„I was listening to music until you old man scared me out of my fucking wits. And that is NOT funny!" Harry was now standing in front of Remus.

„Yeah, I know. It just looked funny." he said with a smile to the teenager.

„Come here, cub." The werewolf pulled Harry in an embrace which he returned.

„It's good to see you. I take it you received my letter at time." Letting go of Harry he responded:

„Yeah, but since the holidays started that old bastard locked me up in Grimmauld Place. He replaced the doorknob with a silver one so I cannot escape. But Tonks told me yesterday night, when she came back after meeting you, a secret passage way and so I could escape. Tonks told Dumbledore about the encounter with you and since them Dung was replaced permanently by her, what is a good thing. She will let you do everything you want and tell that bastard the story he wants to hear."

„Grr... That old fucking bastard! He will pay for what he had done! But your plan is good and I'm glad you could escape. I don't know what I will do if i loose the last one from my family."

„I'm glad that you feature me as family."

„Of course, I do! You were like a brother to my father and you are like an uncle to me."

„That's nice to hear. But besides, you've changed much. You look good. Not so half starved anymore." At this Harry smirked.

„Yeah I know. Have you heard something new about the twins, Bill and Charlie?"

„After Dumbledore figured out yesterday what you have done, he wanted Molly to tell Bill, that he should cut all straws you have to your vaults, but Molly said, that he broke with the family as the twins and Charlie had done after figuring out, what the rest of the family were doing to you. That old coot wasn't happy at all. I never had saw him with such a red face. After i escaped I went to the twins. They have now a flat above their shop in Diagon Alley and that's where I am staying at the moment. They said that they are fully on your side and will do everything to protect you."

„That's nice. Greet them from me when you go back. I can imagine that Dumbles wasn't too happy at all. But how had he figured out what I had done? And what will he do now?"

„When Tonks was telling him how you look now, he remembered James when he was 17 years old. That was the age when your father claimed his Inheritance and looked the same as you, just with brown eyes. So that dumbass put one and one together. He hadn't said something by now but he is planning an Order meeting tomorrow night."

„Hmm, okay. I need a cigarette after all of this."

„You smoke?" Remus asked with a stern expression on his face.

„Yeah, it's relaxing and there aren't many things that gets me relaxed." Harry answered smugly. The older man looked like he wanted to say something but let go of it. They sat down on Harry's bed and continued their talk. They talked about the betrayal of his so called friends and everyone else, about Sirius and about Harry's parents until Harry heard his aunt calling for dinner.

„Your relatives treat you alright, right?" Remus asked worriedly.

„Yeah, after a letter from Dumbles, in which he ordered them to beat me up and rape me, they changed obviously their mind about my treatment. Since then they treat me really nicely and they want to make my holidays enjoyable. I have to get used to it first, it seems all so odd. And I don't know how I should feel about them. Shall I hate them for my shitty childhood? Shall I pity them because they fell for one of Dumbles tricks?" Harry said confused.

„I think you should give them a chance. We all fell for one of that bastards tricks. Decide how you feel about them at the end of the holidays. The only thing I can say is that your mother really loved your aunt and that she loved your mother. It all started in her 7th year that Petunia began to hate your mother."

„I will take your advise to heart Moony, my friend. But I have to go now. As you heard, Dinner is ready."

„Yeah, I have to go, too. I will visit you again in a few days. Take care, cub." And with a last hug, Remus disapparated.

Feeling better he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

„Sorry for being late, but Remus visited me. Perhaps you can remember him. He was a friend of my mother and my father." said Harry as he went downstairs and saw the stern face of his aunt. Now it showed recognition.

„Yeah I can remember him. Nice gentleman." Harry grinned as he began to eat. After he was finished he went outside for an evening walk. The sun was still at the sky and it was still warm. He watched at his watch. 7pm. He had 2 hours until it got dark. Walking to his favorite place, the park, he met there the 3 guys from yesterday.

„Hey Harry. Want to play football (not American football!) with us?" asked Liam, a guy with black chin long hair in an unruly windswept style and blue tips who was a bit taller than Harry.

„Yeah, Two against Two. Come on Harry." said Chase, the same height as Harry with dark brown hair. His twin Tyler looked just the same.

„Hey guys. Of course I can play with you but I'm not really good. The last time I played was at primary school as striker." That was true. He always was a fast runner and so his teacher put him in the striker position at school. At this time he was pretty good but he knew he had forgotten everything.

„Whatever! It's just for fun." was Tyler's answer. They walked over to the football place and played until it was almost dark.

„Damn, Potter! You're good! Why have you said you aren't really good?" asked an exhausted looking Liam as they walked back at home.

„Like I said. I haven't played for a long time and thought I would have forgotten everything."

„You never forget how to play football." stated Tyler.

„Which team do you support? Tyler and Liam support FC Chelsea and I support FC Arsenal."

„I'm actually for Manchester United."

„Good team but Arsenal is better."

„No way!" cried Liam and Tyler out.

„Yeah, everyone knows Manchester is the best!" said Harry with a smirk. They argued the whole way home about which team was better.

Biding farewell to everyone Harry went home and up to his room where he let himself fall onto his bed. Only to got it crashed down.

„Fucking shit! I knew this would happen some day. FUCK!" he ranted until his uncle stormed into his room.

„Boy! Why are you causing such loud noises? And what have you done to your bed?" he bellowed.

„I have nothing to do with this. I sat normally on my bed and then it crashed down! I knew this shit would break someday." Harry shouted back.

Vernon's face was red and Harry was sure he would start a rant and let Harry sleep on the floor for the rest of the summer but what happened next made him speechless. Vernon calmed himself forcefully down and said through gritted teeth „Ok, boy. You can sleep on the couch for tonight. Tomorrow you can go and buy another bed. Come on, downstairs."

As he walked out of the room he left a very speechless Harry.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review :)

I have a question for you. Shall I involve animagi in the story or not? If yes, just one per person or shall a person have more than one? Hope you help me with the decision ;)


	7. New discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

_Outch.. Why does my back hurt so much? _thought Harry as he began to stir. _Oh yes, I slept on the couch. Don't know how Dudley managed to sit and lay on it all the time. It's damn uncomfortable._

He watched as his watch. 6am. _Good, enough time for working out. It's good that since the Inheritance and the natural occlumency thing I have no nightmares and my scar doesn't hurt anymore..._ He changed into his training outfit and went outside.

At 8.30am when he got out of his trunk he was again seething. He found out that to perform occlumency the right way you have to close your mind and build a mental barrier and with opening your mind you just make it your enemy easier to penetrate your mind. It was just another way to spy on him.

He went downstairs to the kitchen and sat at the table next to his cousin.

„Morning Harry" said his cousin.

„Good morning, Harry. Why are you looking so angry?" asked his aunt.

„Dumbledore." Harry responded through gritted teeth.

„Oh okay. That's understandable. Earlier a young woman was here with pink hair. She said that she is on your side and wants to helps you. Her name was Tonks or something like that. She said we should write letters to Dumbledore and say him that we treat you like he wants us to treat you. The girl said she would tell him that she put us under the Imperius. I also got a letter from Dumbledore that asked why we let you go out. I wrote back that you ran away and that you got your punishment."

„That sounds like the plan Remus told me. And yes, that was Tonks. Thanks for taking part in the plan"

„Don't worry. I said I would support you. I know I can't make it alright for what we did to you but I will try to do my best from now on."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the kitchen and Petunia gave Harry 300 pounds to change the topic and break the tense.

„Why are you giving me money?" asked a bewildered Harry, the anger before gone.

„So you can go and buy a new bed."

„Oh. Thanks."

After he finished breakfast he went upstairs to take a shower and put on a black cargo short, a green shirt and black/green skater shoes. He sat at his desk and began to write a letter to the order. Then he went downstairs and stepped outside the door. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was a really good and peaceful day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping... and something hit his head.

„Damn! Who was that!" shouted Harry as he reopened his eyes and rubbed his head where a stone had hit him.

„Calm down, Harry. It's just me." said Liam as he walked up the way to Harry.

„Oh, just you. Why are you hitting me with stones?"

„I just had to. You looked so peaceful." Liam had now a grin on his face. „Anyway. What are you going to do"

„I was on the way to the property market to buy a new bed. Want to come with me?"

„Sure thing. I have nothing better to do."

They made their way to the shop talking about different stuff but halfway Liam asked an unsuspected question.

„Are you actually Harry Potter, the wizard?" Harry looked suddenly wary.

„How do you know about wizards? And why do you asked?"

„I have heard about you when I moved from America to Britain 3 weeks ago."

„So you're a wizard too?"

„Yeah."

„Wow. Hadn't thought that. Yeah I'm the fucking boy-who lived!" said Harry with a sarcastic voice and kicked at a stone on the way.

„Don't worry. I don't think in a different way about you now. In America just a few people know were you are because they ignore for the most part what's going on in other countries as long as their aren't involved. Totally different from the muggle America. And I'm not one of those Dog eaters or how they calling themselves. For me, you are just plain old Harry." Liam smiled encouragingly to Harry.

„Thanks. I just hate the fame. It's not that I have done something special. My mother sacrificed herself so that I can live. And besides, it's Death eater, not Dog eater." smiled Harry back.

„Upps, whatever. I can understand you. My father was head auror in California and everyone expected great things from me. But I gave a shit about it and because of that I was kicked out of two schools."

„Two schools?" Harry was stunned.

„Yeah, and now, no other school in America wants to take me in." At this Liam smirked.

„What have you done? And is that the reason why you're here in England?"

„I tested some new spells and pranks on those people who got me on my nerves. And that's a part reason why I'm here. My father was born here and I'm here to claim the Inheritance of my family. I just don't know how I shall get to that bank."

„I can show you where Gringotts is. I was there a few days ago and also claimed my Inheritance. Why hadn't your father told you where it is?"

„He died at a mission. I just found a letter that said I shall go to England and claim the Inheritance and remove the curse about something. Don't know what he meant by that."

„Sorry. I hadn't known."

„Don't be. It isn't your fault. And he died like it was his wish."

„Ok. If you want we can go on Monday to Gringotts. The reading of my godfathers will is on that day."

„Sounds like a plan. Sorry about your godfather."

„It's ok."

There was a short silence between the two of them. They rounded the next corner and arrived at their goal. The property market.

Entering the store Liam asked „So.. What do you need, my good friend?"

„A new bed. The shit broke down last night."

„Okay. Then here we go!" He rubbed his hands together and pulled Harry to the bed section.

The next hour they tested every bed available and Harry found a really good one but it was to big for his room.

„Fuck it. It doesn't fit into my room!" murmured Harry angrily.

„I could expand your room if you want. I turned 17 a few weeks ago, forgotten?"

„You would do that? Great! I don't know the spell to do it myself."

„Don't worry. I can teach you and a few other things and when we go to Hogwarts I can teach you much more things." grinned Liam.

„You're going to Hogwarts?!" Harry was surprised.

„Of course I am. I have to start 6th year again because of the expels and the transfer but it's not a big problem for me."

„Cool, we are in the same year!" They both grinned now from ear to ear.

„What else do you need?"

„I have my own money and when you can expand my room, I would like to buy a new wardrobe, a bookshelf, a new desk, new chair and a new wand color."

„Said. Done. What color?"

„Don't know really. I don't want to have red unless I want to get sick. I want to have something no one else has..."

„That's quite impossible, but try it with 2 walls white, 2 walls purple. That would fit to the white wood your new bed has."

„That sounds great. Let's do it like that."

After they finished shopping they went outside to a shadowy corner where they shrunk the things and went back home. In Harry's room, they put all the things Harry wanted to keep outside in the hall, so that Liam could burn the rest and expand the room. They painted the left and the window side purple and the right and door side white. Liam changed the floor to a light parquet, the new desk was put to the left side with the new chair, the bed in the corner of the right and window side, the shelf next to the desk and the wardrobe was placed at the door side. They also expanded Harry's wardrobe so that all of his new clothes would fit in and in a new Cd-shelf he put all his new Cd's in. After they finished they collapsed onto the new bed.

„Damn was that exhausting." said Harry

„Yeah. What do you think about putting your fathers guitar on the wall above your desk?"

„That sounds great. Could you actually show me how to play?"

„When you will try to play in our band with me, Tyler and Chase?"

They both smirked. „Deal."

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. It's a bit short, but has a few information in it for further chapters.

Please leave a review. :=)


	8. New allies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

The kitchen of Grimmault place was full of people all waiting for Albus Dumbledore. They were gathered all aroung the large table in the kitchen. There were Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Snape, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Arabella Figg, Alastor Moody, Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonnagal. Kingsley, together with Tonks, explained to Minerva and Filius in a silence corner why this was a special order meeting because both where there for the first time. They actually just appeared at a regular meeting and were shocked what the two aurors told them. Never had they thought in their whole life that the great Albus Dumbledore fought so dirty and had the nerve to destroy the life of a defenceless little child.

„But you have to play along. We have to stay in the shadows and stay spies to help Harry." said Kingsley.

„Of course, we will do this." answered an outraged Minerva.

At this point Dumbledore stormed in the kitchen and everyone went quiet. He took the seat at the head of the table, on his left side Moody and on his right side Snape.

„Good evening, everyone. At first I want to say that I choose Minerva and Filius to take part in this case because some things went out of control and we need more help."

At this Dumbledore looked over to the both Professors.

„This is a special group for the case Harry Potter. It is our job to have control over him so that he can destroy Voldemort. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger help us by playing his friends and spy on him and influence him. We all here have our own part and you all are getting paid for that."

The two professors were beyond angry but they have to stay calm so that Dumbledore didn't notice a thing.

„The reason I want you to take part is that some things went wrong in my plan."

Now he addressed the other people too.

„It looks like Potter claimed his Inheritance and cut all my straws I had to his vault which means that he will probably know something goes on. I don't know exactly what he knows but it's a bad sign. With the Inheritance came power he should not have. My actual plan was to train Mr. and Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger so that they could protect him and make him more depending on them. You three will still receive the training but with the goal to bring Potter back in our control. He can't train at his relatives and his new powers have to be trained to stay powerful. That will give us an advance. When we have him again under the control, we will oblivate him and make him to give us access to his vault again."

„How got he to Gringotts?" asked Diggle outraged.

„Mundungus had guard and it seems he was a spy and let Potter do everything he wanted to do. Potter took that as an advantage and ran away to Gringotts. Tonks now has guard and it looks like the Dursleys had punished him for that." answered Dumbledore the question.

„How do you know that he claimed his Inheritance?" asked Jones.

„Tonks described me how he looks now and the description fits perfectly with James after he claimed it."

„Where is Lupin? And what have you done to Mundungus?" asked Arthur after he noticed that he wasn't present.

„Lupin somehow found a way out of here and Mundungus ran away too. I don't know where both of them are. Anymore questions? Or shall we go to the next step?"

As noone said something, Minerva and Filius stayed silence, too, Dumbledore spoke again.

„The next step involves our young ones here. Ronald, Hermione and Ginny, you three will receive special training starting at monday morning. Your instructor will be Moody."

„Thanks, headmaster, but I have a question. Will I be Quidditch captain this year?" asked Ron with a exited gleam in his eyes.

„That is not in my control to decide but I think Minerva will do just that, right Minerva?" Dumbledore eyes sparkled as he looked over to Minerva.

„I haven't decided yet." answered she and sweard to herself that Creevey will rather become captain than Ron.

Suddenly a white owl flew through the kitchen window, let a letter fall on the table in front of Dumbledore and flew out again. Dumbledore, knowing from whom the letter is, was fuming as he eyed the letter. Throughout the order meeting he stayed calm on the outside but now he felt his face become red of anger. He took the letter and opened it. „What does it says, Dumbledore?" demanded Snape and Moody after several minutes as they watched the different shades of red and purple that was seen on Dumbledores face.

He tossed the letter to Snape and said through clenched teeths. „Read out loud."

-

_To Dumbledore, his stupid bird club and especially to Ron and Hermione_

_At first I want to say how disappointed I am for what you have done to me. You're worse than Voldemort. He just tortures his victims a few minutes and then killes them, but you are playing with the life of an innocent child and slowly destroying it mentally and physically._

_But you can lick my ass now. I took control over my life and you won't destroy it further. After I am finished with Voldemort, Dumbledore you're next! I will kick all of your sorry asses and in the end you will regret it that you messed up with a Potter! _

_For Ron and Hermione: Never have I thought that I have two traitors amongst me. Just remeber that I will take revenge. And it will be big!_

_Enjoy your lifes as long as you can._

_Fuck you all!_

_Lord Harry James Potter-Evans_

_Ps.: If you want to know how I know this all.. It was Hedwig. She intercepted the letters from Ron and Hermione after I think something happened to Pig._

_-  
_

Everyone in the kitchen was quiet. The spies amongst those horrible people were enjoying the faces the other made but looked as the others as to mask their happiness.

„The meeting is closed. I will call you if something new happens. Minerva! Filius! We will both talk another time! Go now!" shouted Dumbledore.

_What does that stupid kid think?! I have to go back to Hogwarts and drink a few calming potion before I can think clearly again! _

With that thought Dumbledore stood up and stormed out of the kitchen with Moody and Snape. The others sat still in silence after Jones said they should go home as well.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were also outraged. They couldn't believe it that. They all stood up and left as well just Kingsley, Tonks, Minerva and Filius remained. After they were sure that they were the only ones left, Filius said in his usual squeaking voice.

„I would say Harry managed that very well. I can't believe that all. That poor kid. I just hope he's okay."

„Yeah he is okay but very angry. The Dursleys also came to their senses and treat Harry now as a part of their family. Remus visited him yesterday." said Tonks and she saw relieve on Minervas face.

„I always had known that Petunia loved her sister and would do everything for her. It was a shock when I realized the hatred she developed for Lily after Lily graduated. But now it seems to me that Albus manipulated Petunia in hating Lily. He planned everything! I can't believe it!" Minerva started calm but looked now ready to kill.

„I know, I just hope that Harry will be okay in the future and that he will handle everything well. Are you with us with helping Harry?" asked Kingsley the two professors.

„Yes we are with you." both said in unison.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

**A/N: Another short chapter but they will become longer. Promise :)**

**Please review and tell me how you think about the story. I need your feedback :)**


	9. The will

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

A/N: I update a bit sooner today. Hope you enjoy it. It's a bit longer than usual but I wrote a long time on it. Imagine that as a birthday present for you on my birthday today xD  
Please leave a review. I need all your feedback.

The next few days went on in mostly the same pattern.

Harry stood up at 6am, trained, ate breakfast, showered, learned, ate lunch, learned with Liam, then he would either play football with Liam, Tyler and Chase or get guitar lesson and have band practice. He learned quickly how to play the guitar and after 3 days was able to play most of the songs his father had written. He also practiced the song „Defy you" from his new favorite band The Offspring. He thought the song fit him perfectly.

On Monday morning he was woken up at a strange noise. It sounded like something was tapping against his window but Hedwig was sleeping in her cage and outside the window he couldn't see a thing. He got up and went over to the window to look out. There in the garden was Liam.

„What are you doing here at this time?!" Harry half whispered, half shouted to Liam as he opened the window.

„Couldn't sleep anymore. When are we going?" asked an exiting Liam.

„It's 5.30am you fool! We are going to leave in 6 hours!" said an outraged Harry.

„Ah okay. You don't mind if I come upstairs, do you?"

„Yes I do."

„Okay. I'm already here." said Liam from behind Harry.

„Dammit" muttered Harry.

„What are you doing actually every morning?" asked Liam suddenly.

_Oh yeah! That's a great opportunity! Pay back's a bitch! _Thought Harry and he grinned evilly at Liam who gulped at Harry's look audibly.

3 hours later a happy looking Harry and an exhausting looking Liam stepped out of the trunk.

„You're... evil. You're.. not a.. golden boy! You're.. the pure.. evil!" said Liam between ragged breaths.

„Perhaps I am. You will perhaps never know" smirked Harry. They went down for breakfast and after that Harry went into his trunk to take a shower and Liam to the Dursleys bathroom.

At 11.30am they hailed the Knight bus and at 12 o'clock they were at the Leaky Cauldron.

„We have 3 hours left. I have to collect some suits from Armani, so we could do that first." suggested Harry as he lit himself a cigarette.

„Sounds like a plan. Shall we go to the reading in a formal suit or in rocker clothes to shock the people a bit?"

„I would take the rocker thing. It will shock the people more. We could also visit a piercing studio. I always wanted to have a lip piercing and an earring."

„Great idea. I wanted the same but I forgot every time about it. I also could need a new hair cut. If I would cut my hair like you have it in a messy look we would go through as brothers, don't you think so?"

„Yeah, except for the eyes. I have green ones and you blue ones. The same goes for the color in our black hair."

„Yeah I have my mothers eyes."

„Me too. Just let do it like you said."

„Great. So... Gimme a cigarette!"

„Buy yourself one."

„When we look like brothers you have to share to your brother." smirked Liam.

„Okay, but just one."

They arrived a short time later at Armani where Harry collected his new suits. Then when they walked down the street they came to a crazy looking store. It was black on the outside and in the window you could see many hairdos, tattoo motives and piercing. In green neon letters above the door stood _Jason's PTH._

„That's the right store." said Harry and walked in. Liam followed him muttering „Weird name."

The store from the inside looked just as crazy as from the outside. The walls were electric blue and punk music in the background. They walked over to the counter where a young man stood. He also had electric blue hair, an eyebrow piercing and tattoos all over his arms. He looked up at them with purple eyes.

„'lo guys. What's up?"

„Hey. I want to have a new hair cut like my friend has here. The same unruly style, just with blue streaks. Then we both want to have a lip piercing on the left side and an earring in the upper ear and in the earlobe on the right side."ordered Liam.

„No probs."

An hour later at 1.30pm they left the store looking much more like twins than before. Across the street was a punk cloths store and so they went there too. They left the store in tight black trousers with some professional made holes in it, black booths, Harry in a tight green shirt with _Fuck you all_ standing on it in purple letters and Liam in a blue shirt with _Asshole_ in black letters written on it and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

„Damn! The people will be shocked when they will see us." said Liam smirking.

„Whatever. I don't care what they think anymore." shrugged Harry.

„Yeah you told me so." Harry had told Liam everything about the betrayal of his former friends and his headmaster. He told it to him because he felt a special connection to Liam like they would already know each other for years.

As they entered Diagon Alley people stopped and starred at them but the two didn't care. They made their way straight to Gringotts and entered the white marble building. They approached a goblin and Harry asked where the reading is going to take place. Both were brought to a room just as the clock stroke 3pm. The room was full of people. There were the Malfoys, the Weasleys, Dumbles, Snape, Hermione, Tonks and her parents, Neville and his grandmother, Remus, Dung and Moody. As they entered Dumbledore approached Harry.

„Harry, what are you doing here! You shall be at home, where you are safe! And how do you look!" Dumbledore was red in the face.

„I can do whatever I want, old man! It is my Life and not yours and if I want to go out, then I will!"

„I insist that you will go strait back to your relatives! NOW!"

„No!" said Harry in a deadly cold voice and walked around Dumbledore to take a seat next to George.

„He said it." said Liam to a very angry Dumbledore and sat besides Harry. Dumbledore stormed to the goblin.

„I insist that Harry Potter will go home now as I am his legal guardian!" he demanded.

„Sorry, but my records says that since he claimed his Inheritance he is a legal guardian and can do whatever he wants. And now take a seat or you will be brought out!" said the goblin in a calm voice. Dumbledore walked over to Molly and took the seat beside her. Harry watched this all with amusement until Remus tapped him on the shoulder.

„Harry, who is this besides you?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

„That's Liam. He's a friend of mine and will attend Hogwarts in the coming year."

„He looks familiar to me."

„Really? That's weird. He is from America. But perhaps you think it because he looks like me."

„Yeah, perhaps you're right. Great entrance by the way."

„Ladies and Gentlemen. Please be silent. The official reading of Sirius Black will be start now." said the goblin at the desk in a loud voice. The whispers stopped and the goblin put a red crystal on his desk. He pulled out a parchment and read:

„Narcissa Malfoy?" „Here."

„Draco Malfoy?" „Here."

„Molly Weasley?" „Here."

„Arthur Weasley?" „Here."

„William Weasley?" „Here."

„Charley Weasley?" „Here."

„Fred Weasley?" „Here."

„George Weasley?" „Here."

„Ronald Weasley?" „Here."

„Ginny Weasley?" „Here."

„Albus Dumbledore?" „Here"

„Severus Snape?" „Here"

„Hermione Granger?" „Here"

„Nymphadora Tonks?" „Here"

„Andromeda Tonks?" „Here"

„Ted Tonks?" „Here"

„Neville Longbottom?" „Here"

„Augusta Longbottom?" „Here"

„Remus Lupin?" „Here"

„Mundungus Fletcher?" „Here"

„Lord Harry Potter?" „Here"

„Alastor Moody?" „Here"

„You all are here today for the reading of Sirius Blacks will. He recorded his will in this crystal. It's a testament crystal for those who hadn't known. Let's begin." said the goblin and stroke the crystal with his finders. Red smoke erupted from the crystal and took the form of Sirius. Then Sirius voice could be heard.

„Hello guys. What's up? I hope you all cry because I'm dead when you hear this. Moony stop rolling your eyes." said Sirius to an eye-rolling Remus who turned red of embarrassment. „And don't be embarrassed. Now let's put the jokes to the side and be serious again. Hahah. Yeah okay, let's start.

I, Sirius Orion Black, been of sound body and mind, and revoking all previous wills and testament in whatever form, do declare this as my final will and testament.

At first the lovely Malfoys." Sirius was smiling at them evilly.

„I will leave you a knut. But not just one knut. I will leave you the filthiest knut in the Black vault, and now get out!"

Draco and Narzissa looked very angry and a second goblin came to them and gave them a very rusty knut. After they disappeared, Sirius continued.

„To Bill, Charley, Fred and George i leave the sum of 50.000 galleons each. Do something useful with it, guys!" Sirius winked at them and they said thanks to him.

„To Nymphadora... Oh how I love to say your name without taking care that I will stay alive. Nymphadora, Nymphadora... Yeah yeah, I will stop. I leave you and your parents, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, the sum of 50.000 galleons each too."

„Thanks, stupid." said Tonks with teary eyes.

„I heard that. To Neville and Augusta Longbottom, I will leave the sum of 50.000 galleons. And Augusta, buy Neville a better wand!"

„Yeah, I will Sirius." said Augusta with a teary voice.

„To Dung, I leave him 20 bottles of the finest whiskey I have in my stoke. And thanks for doing what you hopefully did."

„Yeah, did ev'rythin' you said. Than's."

„Soo... before I will go to my turn the attention to my best friend and my lovely godson, I will say this with much pleasure: Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Moody, Snape and especially you, Dumbles.... FUCK YOU ALL!! I hope you rot in hell for what you have done to us and especially to Harry. I never have met such disgusting people. With this I say as the legal guardian of Harry Potter that he is emancipated. He can do whatever he wants and Dumbles has no control over him anymore. I also want to state that Dumbledore broke the law by falsely executing the Potter's will. Now get out. The next part is just for Harry and Remus." Sirius finished in a pissed voice.

„You heard him. Dumbledore, we will talk about your punishment later when we found out what you have exactly done." said the goblin „I have nothing done!" shouted Dumbledore but the goblin just ignored him.

„I wait outside for you" whispered Liam in Harry's ear.

„Yeah, okay. Take care.!"

„Of course."

As everyone was outside (Dumbledore had to be brought out by the Gringotts guards) Sirius continued.

„Dear Remus, I will leave you the sum of 11.6 million galleons, the cottage in Scotland near Hogsmeade and Grimmauld Place. I hope you will buy yourself new clothes. You also get all books Harry doesn't want to have from the Black library. Please throw the shitty bird club out of this house. You were always my friend and you will always be it. Don't mourn too much and please take care of Harry."

„I will, Sirius. Thanks." said Remus in a quite voice, tears in his eyes.

„Harry, at first I am sorry for being so stupid. When I would have been not so stupid I could have seen you growing up, but I messed up. And I am sorry that I can't be there for you for your next big challenge. I hope you forgive me."

„Of course I do, Sirius. It wasn't your fault!"

„At first I will leave you all the money that is left and the lordship of the Blacks. Please do me the favor and disown the Malfoys and Bellatrix. You also get the cottage I bought many years ago in Spain and my personal island in the Caribbean. And now, the big surprise: When your father died he left me the Puddlemere United Quidditch team and now I will pass it to you. Your father played for them before he went into hiding with you and Lily. Make me proud and let the team win many games." Sirius winked at both of them and Harry had also tears now in his eyes. „Thanks." he whispered. „Just one thing left. Harry, you have to know that James had a cousin and his cousin has a son which is one year older than you. I don't know where they are because Dumbles took care that they disappeared. I hope you will find them some day. So, that was it. I hope I will not see you again soon. Take care of yourself and stay safe. I have to go back now. James and I are planning to prank Lily."

With a last smirk and wink he disappeared. For the next 2 minutes the room was quite as Harry and Remus thought about that all.

„Dumbledore will pay! For everything!" Harry broke the silence. „I help you cub, I help you!"

„I just hope I will find that cousin of my dad."

A few minutes later they walked out of the room and found a fight going on. Liam and Ron shouted at each other or rather Ron shouted and Liam leaned against a wall with a smugly expression. Ron didn't seem to notice Harry as he spun around and walked away with the rest of the scum.

„Damn, they are just sick!" said Liam.

„What had that bastard said?" asked Harry.

„Nothing useful. Just that I'm a freak, that I shall sod off and so on and on. Thinks your money is his money and that I should stop interfering in thing which are not my business."

„Bastards." muttered the shorter angry teen.

„Whatever. Remus, Liam. Liam, Remus."

„Nice to meet you." both said to each other.

„What are you two going to do now?" asked Remus.

„Liam wants to claim his Inheritance, so we are going to see a goblin now."

„Wanna come with us? Harry trusts you and if he does, then I do it too. The more the better." asked Liam Remus.

„Yeah, okay. If you haven't something against it..."

After they found a goblin they were taken to an office.

„Good day. I'm Horink. What is your issue?" asked the goblin named Horink. The three of them sat down in front of the desk and Liam spoke.

„I want to do an ancestry test to claim my Inheritance. My father told me that if I want to find out about our past then I would have to go to England and ask for this test here at Gringotts. He couldn't tell me because of a curse."

„Okay. All you have to do is prick your finger and drip some blood on that parchment." He placed a parchment and a knife in front of Liam. After he dripped the blood on the parchment, black lines appeared on the parchment in a form of a family tree. When it was ready and the family tree showed all names, Harry, Liam and Remus gasped. On top of it stood..


	10. Two Potters united

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Sorry for the long waiting time but I didn't wanted to make mistakes with the family tree names (I'm horrible with family tree things.). Sorry for the shitty graphic of it. I don't understand this editing program much and it doesn't want to make a break where I want to have one. I also thank all my lovely reviewers. I love every one of your reviews. Hope you will continue to read :)**

**I just have one question for you: Shall Draco be good or bad. Can't decide because both have pros and cons.**

**Soo, I babbled long enough. Read it and leave a Review please :P You're feedback really helps.**

-

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

-

**Liam Simon Potter (assumed name Bioness)**

**Father:Simon Jack Potter**

**Mother: Alicia Potter**

**Grandfather: Jack Emirion Potter (Brother of Dennis Potter)**

**Grandmother: Gabriella Maria Potter**

**Great Grandfather: Emirion Bastan Potter**

**Great Grandmother: Antonella Sara Potter**

**Great Uncle: Christopher Emirion Potter (Brother of Jack Potter)**

**Great Aunt: Rose Susanne Potter**

**Great Cousin: James Christopher Potter (Cousin of Simon Potter)**

**[Lily Rose Potter (Wife of James Potter)]**

**Great Cousin 2nd grade:Harry James Potter (Son of James and Lily Potter)**

-

„Wow.." was all Liam could say. Never had he thought that this was the secret his father coudn't tell him.

„I knew you looked familiar to me. You look exactly like Simon." said Remus into the silence.

„You knew my father?" Liam was stunned.

„Sure. My best friend was James and in the summer holidays Simon often visited him. That were funny times."

„Wow.. I haven't thought I would find my cousin so soon." said an also stunned Harry.

„You have still a cousin and haven't told me?!" asked Liam and played insulted.

„I just found out at the will reading." answered Harry sheepishly.

„Okay, then. But hey! That is so great! I felt connected to you from the beginning and now with that evidence... Come here to me cousin." joked an exited Liam and opened his arms for Harry like a mother who tries to teach her kid how to walk.

„Yeah, that's really great!" They played hugging each other until Remus cleared his throat.

„You can get sentimental later. We have to find out how Dumbledore managed to let this happen. I think Simon had a sort of Secret charm on him."

„What's a secret charm?" Liam looked bewildered. He never had heard of such a charm except the Fidelius.

„It's a charm someone puts on a person to prevent them from telling other people that charmed secret. And Harry, it doesn't work in combination with the Fidelius." added Remus to the questioning look from Harry. The look said 'How didn't use my dad it in combination with the Fidelius.'

„The charm is undetectable but to perform it on someone you have to be a legilimens because you have to dig in the mind to find the secret you want to keep safe. It was often used in the past on those people who couldn't do occlumency. Afterwards the charmed person can write the secret down but only after he or she dies can other people read the note." explained Remus further.

„It all points to Dumbledore. He did everything to prevent me from finding out about my family to use me as a weapon against Voldemort." stated Harry.

„Now I cant take revenge with you, Harry! This will be fun! I love challenges!"

„Damn, are you on drugs?" asked a smiling Harry. „Think logical for now."

„Yeah okay. So, what we have is that Dumbledore managed to manipulate us all, and that your father and my father got separated. My father couldn't tell me anything. So we can conclude that that old coot put that curse on my father to prevent him spilling out everything you and I shouldn't know. Then he sent him away."

„Yeah. Sirius and I got a letter in which stood that you two and your mother died in a raid." said Remus.

„There you have it. Bastard! We will get our revenge, that's for sure."

„Yeah Harry."

„Do you want to claim your Inheritance now or not?" asked the forgotten goblin.

„Yeah sure. Can I visit my vault afterwards?"

„Of course. Another goblin brought me your family rings and for you, Lord Potter the Black family ring. He informed me of Sirius Black's will."

„Thank you very much." the two Potters said. They took the rings and went over to the couch where they put the rings on and as before by Harry, they passed out. After they awoke Liam hadn't changed. He still had the same appearance as before. Harry also hasn't changed that time.

„What happened? Why haven't we changed?" asked a perplex Liam.

„You're 17years old, so you have reached your physical Inheritance by now. You just developed some of the Potter traits and some elfin traits from your mother side, don't worry, she wasn't an elf. It's the same as with the Potter genre. You just have some abilities. Also Lord Potter had the right for the title as Lord. From the Potter family you got the title Baron. As with you, Lord Potter, you had claimed your parents Inheritance first, so you just get the traits from the Black family. That means you get more cunning and get a good sense for dark magic. Also, but I'm not sure which one, you will become either a grim or a shadow wolf animagus."

„Cool! I always wanted to be an animagus." said Harry

„Ok. That's fine for me. Let's do the ability test." spoke Liam.

After he was done the parchment showed:

-

**Potter traits (+ vampire traits)**

**-better senses (eyesight, hearing, smelling)**

**-wandless ability**

**-elegant appearance**

**-Double Dagger skills**

**-hand-to-hand combat skills**

**-warrior body**

**-sexual pull to other people  
**

**Verina traits (+elf traits)**

**-elf magic**

**-political skills**

**-lying senses**

**-natural occlumens**

**-flashing**

**-logical thinking**

**-black hawk animagus**

**-fond to challenges and sport**

-

„He hasn't all the Potter traits I have." stated Harry.

„That is because you don't have to have all. Or other abilities will overcast the traits. Like flashing. It is actually that what house elves do. Aapparating through wards. And with the fondness of sport you don't have it with the cigarettes. He also got the ability to perform elf magic. That is very rare and powerful magic. Just rune magic can rival it. Anymore question?"

„Flashing souds sweet. Can't wait to do this. No no more questions. Can I visit my vaults now?" asked the taller raven haired boy.

„Yes, just follow me." said the goblin and went outside.

„Liam, me and Remus wait outside, okay? Take everything with you what you think is useful."

„Kay, see you later."

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Harry and Remus sat in the lobby of Gringotts in silence. Harry was thinking much.

_Wow, my life really takes a change. At first I discovered the betrayal, then my relatives started to be nice to me and now I found out that I have a cousin who lives on his own at Privet Drive, too. Perhaps I could move in with him. That would be fun. We could do party all the time until we have to go to Hogwarts. We can train together and planning. I just hope he likes the idea. And I hope my __aunt will let me do it. What else have I discovered. Oh yeah, I'm the owner of a Quidditch team now. The Quidditch team where my father played chaser. I just hope I can manage that. _

„What are you thinking about, Harry?" asked Remus besides him.

„Oh, just about what happened so far today. I can't really believe that all yet. It's much to take in but I'm happy."

„I'm glad that you are happy. But don't worry to much. You two are two powerful young men and if you help each other, what I think you will do, then no one can stop you. Just don't think so much about it now. Train a bit until you will go to Hogwarts again, and train at Hogwarts but don't forget to have fun. You're free now, so don't think about war and revenge the whole time, okay?"

„Okay, Moony. Thanks."

„No problem, cub."

„What have you actually done the last week?"

„I went to my solicitor and have done something against Dumbledore and the Order. He now can't force me to go with him anymore. With this locket," he showed Harry a locket of a black stone, „no portkey or other transporting ways work with me when I don't agree with it. Those stones are very rare and you only got them when the cause is such a problem. The rest of the week I helped Fred and George in the store. It feels good to have a job. Tomorrow I think I will move to that cottage in Scotland. Can't live with the twins forever. I also will be near you when you're at school."

„That are great news. I'm glad that the twins helped you so much. And I'm glad that you will live near me when I'm constantly under the old coots nose."

„Under whose nose are you talking? The nose of that greasy haired guy in black at the will reading?" asked Liam as he approached them. Harry and Remus began to laugh and Harry was able to say „That nose too."

„Err.. okay.. Who was that guy anyway?"

„That was Snape. He is the potion teacher at school. And the pet death eater of Dumbles. Are you ready?" Asked Harry as he got himself under control again.

„Yes, we can go. I found a few interesting books, a letter from my dad and I got one of these credit cards."

„Okay, let's go home."

„I will go home too. Have a nice evening. And I shall tell you from the twins that you should move your ass to their store soon or you will regret it."

„Okay, Remus. Thanks for the warning. See you soon."

„Yeah, Remus, see you soon."

On the way to the Leaky Cauldron Harry thought about asking Liam whether he could move in with him, but Liam was faster.

„Harry, do you want to move in with me? That would be great and very useful. We would have our private place to practice and we could chill all day."

„Yeah, I just wanted to ask you the same thing. That would be really great. I just hope my aunt will let me move out."

„I think she will. She somehow likes me."

„Really?"

„Yes. Let's just talk to your relatives. Damn, the whole work with the room for nothing." They laughed all the way to muggle London where they hailed the Knight Bus and drove home.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

„Aunt Petunia. You know Liam, right?" Harry sat at the kitchen table with Liam while his aunt prepared dinner.

„Of course."

„I have discovered something today. Something really big." Petunia stooped and turned around to look at the two boys.

„Your new fondness for punker clothing? Or piercings? Or that you are related to each other?" At the first two suggestion she looked disapprovingly like the old Petunia and at the third suggestion she laughed like that was the last thing she would expect. She wanted to turn around again to continue with the dinner when she stopped dead in her tracks at what her nephew said.

„Yeah, quite all three."

„What?! You two are related?" she asked stunned.

„Yeah. At first it was a shock, but now I'm glad. He's my great cousin 2nd grade." answered Liam.

Petunia looked from one to the other and back.

„Yes, Now I notice that you actually look similar to each other. So your surname isn't Bioness, it's Potter?"

„Yes, my father had to use that as an assumed name. All because of Dumbledore."

„But aunt Petunia. That isn't everything. What do you think about me moving out and moving to Liam. He lives alone and just across the street." asked Harry and played the pleading-look-card.

„You want to move out?" Petunia didn't look to fond of that idea.

„Yes. I would learn to be more responsible in household things and I wouldn't nerve Vernon all the time. I know he has a hard time to be friendly to me and I don't want to challenge that. Also Dudley would have his second room back. It's fresh painted."

„Hmm.. If it is that what you really want, then okay. Your arguments are reasonable and that you think about those things just shows that you are mature enough to move out. But I want you to visit me once every two days so that I will know that you're ok." said Petinua after a few minutes thinking.

„Thanks Aunt. That's really nice from you. I'll go upstairs and pack."

„Liam, is it okay for you that he will move to you?"

„Of course, Mrs. Dursley. It is really boring to live alone and so I can get to know him better before we start school together."

„Ok, then go upstairs, boys. But I insist that you stay for dinner. And Liam, call me Petunia please."

„Sure thing, Petunia." said Liam as he got up with Harry and went upstairs to pack all of the things.

„Responsible in household things? Couldn't come up with something more logical?" asked Liam as they where in Harry's room.

„Hey! It worked and it was the first thing I had in mind. Also Petunia often said to me I should do more things in the household."

With the help of Harry's trunk and a few shrinking charms, they were ready in half an hour and brought the things over. Liam's house was actually the same as the Dursleys, but with other furniture it looked completely different. He got the 2nd biggest room (besides Liam's on the left side and across from the office, bathroom and practice room) which he designed like his old room. Half an hour later at 7pm they walked back at number 4 for dinner. It went well and Vernon was happy that Harry moved out. Dudley was not so happy but after he asked whether he could come and visit sometimes and they both agreed, he was also happy. He also asked Harry whether he wants to learn how to fight . Harry agreed because he knew Dudley was good at boxing and street fighting and it would be useful, too.


	11. The letter and a date

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter but my own ideas**

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait. Had much to do with final test and holidays were also very busy. But here is a long chapter and i promise i will update more often.**

**I'm also looking for a beta because i know my english sucks and this is actually just for advancing my english but i dont want you to suffer because of my bad grammar :)**

**So just send me a pm if you are interested.**

**I also like revies very much hehe. If i know my story is readable, i'm more motivated to write more =)**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry awoke the next morning with a strange feeling. He opened his eyes and found himself in a different room. Jumping out of his bed he stumbled over the clothes on the ground and fell. Suddenly the door flung open and someone started laughing. Harry laid on the ground just in his boxershorts tossed with his blanket and a stupid look on his face. The teen on the ground realized then that he was at his cousins house and that his cousin laid on the floor laughing. He got up and shot Liam an angry look, then with a wave of his hand the door closed and he was alone in his room again where he changed into a training outfit.

After the morning work-out they made themselves breakfast and sat at the kitchen table.

„What are you going to do today?" asked Liam Harry.

„Dont know. I could need a bit fun after yesterday. Perhaps I call this girl from last week for a date tonight. In the meantime we could talk about our training."

„Sounds good to me. I haven't opened the letter of my father yet. I wanted to wait until we both could read it together."

„Good idea. Is it okay for you when I go out tonight?"

„Of course. You aren't my babysitter. I think I go to a bar here in the near. Heard they should have some good drinks." Liam smirked at Harry.

„Okay, then that's planned. Where's the telephone?"

„It's in the hallway." Harry stood up and went to the telephone where he called Jamie.

After three rings a female voice answered. „Hello?"

„Hey, it's Harry. Can you remember me? You helped me last week getting new clothes."

„Yeah, I remember you but I thought you forgot about me."

„No, can't forget a sweet girl like you. I just had a lot of things to do." Harry heard her gigle at the other end.

„So, I called you because I wanted to asked whether you want to go to a restaurant with me tonight."

„Really? Yes, I want to, Harry. That's nice."

„Cool. Wanna meet at 7pm?"

„Yes, that's good for me. My workship ends at this time. Where shall we meet?"

„I just pick you up at work, alright?"

„Okay, see you tonight."

„See you, bye." Harry hung up and went back to the kitchen smiling from ear to ear.

„Stop smiling like that is your first date." said Liam mockingly.

„Actually that IS my first real date."

„Really?!"

„Yes. The one before was just a catastrophe."

„You have to tell me later about that. Let's read the letter now."

Liam pulled out the letter, opened it and read out loud:

* * *

_Dear Son_

_When you read this I will be dead and you are probably in England and claimed your Inheritance. At first I want to say that I'm proud of you. Everything in this letter I couldn't tell you because of a curse Albus Dumbledore put on me. But here I will explain:_

_For a few years I had a cousin in England. His name was James Potter. That is also our real surname: Potter. At this time there was war in England. A wizard named Voldemort fought with his soldiers against Dumbledore. They both hated each other. But Dumbledore didn't wanted to fight on his own and so used other people for his plans. _

_The Potter line are descendants from a very old and powerful vampire clan. We are called Tabuns because we aren't vampires but have some special traits. Because Dumbledore thought we could be good little pawls in his game he manipulated us in joining the order of the Phoenix, a group who fights against Voldemort. The situation became worse and we lost friends and companions. At this time Voldemort wanted more than just fight Dumbledore, so he started to „clean" the wizarding population from muggleborns. James wife, Lily, was one and after she got pregnant, James stopped to fight and they went into hiding. Dumbledore took that as an advantage for capturing the Dark Lord and made a false prophesy about their son, Harry. It said that Harry is the only one that can bring Voldemorts downfall. Snape, a spy from Dumbledore went to Voldemort and told him this so that Voldemort will go after the Potters. _

_James used the Fidelius on his house and they made Peter Pettigrew, one of his best friends, secret keeper. Just me, Sirius, James best friend, Dumbledore, Lily and James knew who the real secret keeper was. Everyone else, also their other best friend Remus Lupin, thought it was Sirius Black. Dumbledore told them it would be obvious that James would make Sirius secret keeper and that it would be a great feint. But Albus knew that Peter was a traitor and actually a servant from Voldemort. So it was that Peter went to Voldemort, told him the location, Voldemort went on Halloween '91 to Godric's Hollow, killed James and Lily and wanted to kill Harry but because of an ancient charm, Lily put on him and her sacrifice, he survived the killing curse which rebounded and killed Voldemort. Sirius came shortly after that to their house and saw his best friend dead. _

_He went after Peter, but Peter blew up the street, cut himself a finger and ran, changed as a rat, away. Sirius got arrested although he was innocent and went to Azkaban. Dumbledores plan went better than he hoped but he knew Voldemort would come back again, so he put Harry to Lilys manipulated sister, who abused him. _

_That is the last thing I know. A few days after Halloween, after I wanted to claim guadianship of Harry, he came to me and put a curse on me that prevented me to speak about it and sent me to America where a friend of him was. This friend made it clear that he would harm you if I would try to ran away._

_When you read this I hope it isn't too late. Find Harry and if Voldemort is back at this time, start training, but also have fun. Voldemort is a powerful enemy, and so is Dumbledore, but there is a way to defeat them. In Hogwarts is a special library. It's very well hidden and only the heirs of the Tabuns can open it. A legend says that in there is something like a map that shows you the way to a weapon that kan kill every demon and evil creature on earth. You have to find this weapon to defeat them._

_I hope you have success. Stay safe and take care of yourself and Harry._

_In love,_

_Your father_

_

* * *

  
_

It was silent in the kitchen. Both had mixed feelings about that piece of information.

„That explains much." said Liam with a thick voice.

„Yes, and it makes me to want to kill them both so much more. That's unbelievable."

„Yeah, Harry, but we have to think clearly. Father says, we have to find that library so we can find the weapon. Do you have any idea where the room is?"

„No. Never heard that something like this exist."

„Hmm, okay. Let's just look for it when we're in Hogwarts. How shall we train until then?"

„I thought Dudley can teach us street fighting and there's a dojo a few blocks away. We could go there one day, then do street fighting with Dudley,and then a day off. In that pattern we can learn effective what we need. On the afternoons we can read and learn new spells, and in the evenings and on the day off we can have fun. When we're at school again we can start training with swords and daggers."

„That's better than the pla i had. It should work perfectly."

„I know that this is a great plan. It's my plan." smirked Harry.

„But I think we should also do some muggle studies like languages, chemistry, biology, physics and math. It helps us in potions, healing and arithmancy." added Liam.

„I don't know any arithmancy. And neither Runes."

„That's a proplem. They are important subjects. Write to your school that you want to take those subjects and I bring you up to date, okay?"

„Yes, okay. I just hope that this will work."

„It will."

„But how do you know muggle studies will help us?"

„In my old schools in California they teach them with the magical subjects. For example potions and healing. If you know how your body works its more difficult to understand potions and the art of healing. Those schools also aren't boarding schools like Hogwarts. School starts at 8am and you go home at 3pm. America is more involved with muggles that England is."

„Wow. That sounds much better than here."

„It is. Here I think no pureblood wizard knows how electricity works. The wizards in America don't have candles anymore. They also use electricity."

„Cool. So, what languages do you think are useful?"

„I can speak english, german, latin, and spanish. You're very intelligent and a fast learner, so I think in a half year you can speak them too. Don't look like this." Liam added at Harrys unbelievable face.

„Okaay, if you say so. Let's talk about an other subject than learning. What can we do in our free time? How does american people use their free time?"

„I used to go to the skate park, play guitar and bass guitar, watching films in the cinema or go to McDonalds."

„You can skate? I always wanted to do this since Dudley got a skateboard to his 10th birthday."

„I can teach you if you want. We could go to the skate park tomorrow with Chase and Tyler." „Sounds great!"

They talked more about holiday plans until it was time for lunch and they went over to the Dursleys to eat there and to ask Dudley whether he has time on the dates they made up. Then they went over to the dojo to get registered and to set up a time table with Karate, Judo oder Aikido. They decided to learn how to fight with daggers and a sword at Hogwarts in the room of requirement.

At 6pm Harry took a shower, shaved and put on a jeans and a black button-up shirt where he left the last three buttons open to show the white t-shirt under it. Then he styled his hair so that it looked systematically unruly and put on his new sunglasses and black shoes. He took his purse and apparated to a near deserted alley. Gladly he learnt it in one of his morning work-outs. He found it relatively easy to apparate but thought it came from his wandless abilitiy. He still had 10 minutes to pass but he thought better earlier than late. He went to the store and waited there. At 7pm Jamie came out and when she spotted Harry she went over to him.

„Hi Harry."

„Hey, Jamie. Long time no see. You look amazing." he said as he hugged her. She wore a short jeans which ended at her knees and showed her long thin legs and a green summer shirt. Her long black hair fell over her shoulder. She giggled.

„Thanks, you too. Where do we go now?"

„Do you like Spanish food?"

„Yes, that's my favorite food."

„Good, there's a fine restaurant here in the near."

„Then let's go."

As they walked down the street Harry took Jamies hand in his and she smiled an adorable smile at him. They talked about her job all the short way to the restaurant. As they were seated at a two-seat table, and looked up the menu, he asked.

„So, what do you want? Shall we order a few tappas first?"

„Yes. I thought about the Tortillas de Patatas next. You?"

„I thought about Chilli con carne with rice. Do you want wine?"

„Okay. Sounds good."

Then the waitress came over and they said what they wanted. The wine came shortly after and the tappas too. As they were eating they talked about their life.

„So, where do you live?" asked Jamie.

„I live with my cousin in a little suburb. Across from us lives my aunt, uncle and other cousin. But for the most part of the year I am at a boarding school in Scotland where my parents went."

„Why don't you live with your parents?"

„They're dead."

„Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't known this." She looked really sorry but he waved it away.

„They're dead since I'm one. But what about you?"

„I live here in London in a small apartment with my best friend. I work at this shop to earn money for univerity."

„What do you want to study?"

„I thought about fashion design."

„Sounds cool."

„Yes, I always loved drawning and making my own clothes."

„Have you made your shirt you're wearing, too?"

„Yes." She looked down at her green summer shirt.

„It looks amazing on you. Great work."

„Thanks, Harry." she smiled one of her cute smiles.

At this time the waitress brought them their main meal and they chatted animatedly through the whole meal. When they finished they meal they just sat there and looked each other deep in the eyes, now and then taking a sip of the wine. Suddenly Harry felt something slid up his leg. It was Jamies leg which slowly moved Harrys leg up. She smiled at Harry who looked at first surprised, then smiled back with a contented look. When her feet made the way up Harrys inner thigh he put his hand under the table and touched her leg. He made the same and moved his hand up Jamies leg and they just looked each other in the eyes with a somewhat hungry gleam in the eyes. Harry came back to his senses when her feed got in contact with his private area and he almost moaned out loud. When she saw that she giggled and pulled her leg back.

„Shall I pay and walk you home?" he asked innocently.

„Good idea." Harry paid and they walked the short way to her apartment. In front of the door she stopped and turned around to him.

„I know with you going to a boarding school in Scotland and me going here in London to Univerity that a relationship will never work."

„Yeah, I know. But it was a fun evening."

„Yes, it was. But hey, I have just one life and I want to live that. So, wanna come upstairs?" Harry knew what this look and the smile meant and he readily agreed. When Harry thought the evening was fun, then now he thought it was nothing against the night.


End file.
